Wolverine's new moon
by Mika Uriah
Summary: She traced the name over with the pads of her fingers before she spoke again. “was she your moon?” - contains a very small spoiler for Wolverine: Origins - RoLo as if it'll be anyone else - one shot.


Disclaimers: I own nothing. Well except for the Mac this is written on, the notebook this was written on, and the pen it was written with. Seriously I didn't even own the time I used to write this with; I had to borrow that from my communications class. Stupid College. *sigh*

A/N: this contains very minor spoilers for "Wolverine: Origins" if you haven't seen it already.

It was one of those hot summer nights where everything you wore stuck to your skin and chafed it raw.

Where it was important to keep dehydrated and cool but not even the coolest glass of water could quench your thirst.

Ororo munroe was getting sick of not being able to sleep; even the coolest breeze she could call upon; would not even take the sweat off of her skin.

_This is ridiculous_ she mused; she gotten up and threw her silk mauve robe over her nightgown and walked down the stairs barefoot, relishing the feeling of the plush carpet between her toes; careful to float herself over the sixth and tenth steps that always squeaked no matter what Professor Xavier idd to fix the blasted things.

She just as stealthily made it to the kitchen; "mission complete" she giggled to herself, but stopped when she seen a dark figure standing in front of the window. Her heart actually stopped until the large, dark bulking figure stirred and was suddenly outlined in silver moonlight "Logan?" she breathed, "Goddess! you scared me."

He visibly jumped as well and chuckled "sorry, if it helps ya startled me too."

She returned the laugh "sorry."

He shook his head "don't be its ain't usually that easy."

She nodded, even though she was still facing his back "you are right." she walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder "what is troubling you old friend?"

He rested his forehead against the cool glass, "its that obvious, eh?"

She smirked; "does Hank shed during the summer?"

His shoulders visibly relaxed, he sighed and still looked at the moon. "I had a meeting with Chuck earlier."

"Oh? did you remember anything?"

He nodded but didn't say anything at first, in the reflection of the window she could tell he was sucking and his bottom lip "kind of."

She wanted to know, wanted to help, hold him if he needed to cry, laugh with him if he needed someone to share a laugh with. However, as always Ororo did not push, as always Logan would share when he was ready and not before.

"There was a girl. Her name was Kayla." His sentences were short and to point as if he was trying to remember what he remembered in the trance without going back there. "We were lovers. But, I don't think as serious as Husband n' Wife or anythin', but we were livin' together. We were in Canada, Calgary I think. Cause I remember a log cabin by the mountains."

"Hmmm sounds nice."

He smiled "I'll take you if it ain't a figment of my 'magination." He started to relax more, but, he was not looking at her. "The moon had a lover, you know."

She rose an eyebrow.

"It ain't as random as it sounded." He finally turned to face her, the silver light of the moon traced his masculine broad shoulders.

She urged him on to continue "the moon had a lover..." she trailed off hoping he'd pick up where he left off.

His eyes suddenly darkted back and froth, as if he didn't remember where he was or how he ended up taking to Ororo; but he continued on anyway, "His name was Kuekuatsu and they lived together in the spirit world. And everynight, they would wander the skies together. But, one of the spirits was jealous.

Trickster wanted the moon for himself. So he told Kuekuatsu that the moon had asked for flowers; he told him to come to our world and pick her some wild roses. But Kuekuatsu didn't know that once you leave the spirit world, you can never go back. And, every night, he looks up in the sky and sees the moon and howls her name. But...he can never touch her again."

Ororo looked sad as he finished the story, and refused to look into his eyes for some reason, her eyes focused on the silver dog tags that laid on his chest, her dainty darted out suddenly and ran a long the dog tags she traced the name over with the pads of her fingers before she spoke again. "was she your moon?"

"I thought so." He caressed her fingers with his own , more for his own support than of affection."

"Oh?"

He nodded; "turns out she was just the trickster-"

"And you were the guy who got played?"

He picked up a piece of her hair from her shoulders and played with it, "exactly."

"I'm sorry." It was her turn to chew on her bottom lip "I am sure you will find your moon one day, Wolverine." She ran a hand down the side of his face and rested it upon his cheek and she smiled.

He let the the platinum tresses he was playing with fall from his thumb and forefinger, it always amazed him how her hair reminded him of water; like she was the earth not just a part of it. "To be honest I'm not sure I can settle for the moon anymore."

"Oh?" was that disappointment in her voice? She tried to swallow it down.

He nodded "I've met the universe; how can I just settle for the moon then?"

"She sounds nice, Logan, I wish you all the best with her." Her hand ran over his dog tags again.

"She is, she is as stubborn as stubborn can get, but she is the sweetest and kindest heart for both stranger and friend. On two legs or four. Her hair is the colour of the milky way, her eyes are the colour of the ocean and they hold every star her hair can't and every one she meets thinks the world of her. How can I settle for the moon, when I have the universe right in front of me?"

If he didn't make the comment about her hair, she wouldn't have gotten that the statement was about her.

Her only response was blinking.

"'Ro?" say somethin' please?" He was afraid that he messed something up between them "please?" he swallowed and rested his hands on her petite shoulders.

After a few minutes, she finally found her voice and said the first thing that came to her; "I am not stubborn."

-End-


End file.
